GinTama: The Adventure of Two Samurai
by gorutovssageta
Summary: After coming to Edo from where he lived, Yoichi is in search of the Ikaruga Dojo and finds himself in a adventure with Gin and the crew. A Samurai Harem Asa no Yoichi and Gintama crossover. It's better than the summary so check it out! Rewriting


Welcome to my newest story, Samurai Harem Asa No Gin-Tama! The two wooden sword warriors team up as Gin and Yoichi meet in the big city! I do not own Samurai Harem or Gin-Tama.

It was a bright and partially sunny day in Eto, and a samurai that went by the name of Yoichi Karasuma found himself walking down the crowded city, looking in awe as he marveled the gigantic skyscrapers and the unique people. He looked down at a small white sheet of paper that told him directions to the dojo he was headed to as he walked, hoping to find the Ikaruga Dojo by at least before sundown. As he walked, he happened to walk by a small flyer that read "Odd Jobs Gin," which for some reason caught his eye. Yoichi stopped as he seen the paper and picked it up from the ground, reading it over silently.

"This must be some type of helping service," Yoichi muttered to himself as he looked at the address on the paper and seen that the buisness was located in the building next to him. He nodded as he folded the piece of paper and stuck it in the side of his robe. He walked into the building, not knowing that the greatest adventure was awaiting him just up the stairs...

As Yoichi knocked on the door labeled "Odd Jobs Gin", he was shocked as a samurai opened the door, scratching his silver hair as he looked at Yoichi with an annoyed look.

"What the hell do you want?" the samurai asked as Yoichi pulled the paper out of his robe and handed it to the samurai, who took the paper and blew his nose with it.

"Thanks," the samurai said sleepily as he began to close the door.

"Please wait!" Yoichi asked as he stuck his foot between the door, the samurai looking at his foot with an annoyed look. "I need thy service honorable samurai. I am looking for the Ikaruga Dojo, and I could you thy assistance."

"Do you have any money?" the samurai asked as Yoichi gave him a confused look.

"What is this money?" Yoichi asked as the samurai looked at him with a blank look.

"You don't know what the hell money is?" the samurai asked as Yoichi shook his head no. "How do you read JUMP and drink strawberry milk?"

"What is this JUMP thy speak of?" Yoichi asked with a curious look as the samurai looked at him with a surprised look and grabbed his collar and dragged him in the house.

"Are you telling me you never read JUMP?" the samurai asked, a desperate look on his face. "Or drank strawberry milk?"

"Who is this?" a tired voice asked, a teenage boy wearing glasses asked, walking into the room yawning. "Is it a customer?"

"Shinpachi?" the samurai asked, running over to the boy. "This guy says he doesn't know what money is, even worse is that he never read JUMP or drank strawberry milk!"

"So?" Shinpachi asked, looking at the samurai with a tired look. "Maybe he is from somewhere that doesn't have those things."

"You are a sick man!" the samurai screamed as a red headed girl walked into the room, yawning and rubbing her stomach.

"You are so loud Gin-chan," the girl said as she walked into the kitchen. "What you need is to be quiet, yup."

"Kagura, this man has never read JUMP!" Gin shouted, pointing at Yoichi for the thousandth time that day. "Or drunk strawberry milk!"

"So, can thy help me?" Yoichi asked, having absolutely no idea what was going on. "I need to find the Ikaruga Dojo."

"After we get you a glass of strawberry milk and a JUMP magizine!" Gin shouted as he ran to prepare this, Shinpachi shaking his head as Kagura ran to help Gin.

After getting sat down by Gin and forced to read a magazine and drink strawberry milk, Yoichi was confused and wanted to get to the Ikaruga dojo. He looked over at Gin, who was interested in the JUMP magizine, laughing as he read a manga.

"I freaking love Bleach!" Gin shouted as he pulled his wooden sword out and imagined if he had Bankai. Yoichi took this as a challenge as he pulled out his sword and looked at Gin with a smile. Gin smiled back as he looked at Yoichi, who reminded him a bit of himself.

"I don't think you can beat him kid," a voice said from the door as a man walked into the room.

"Zura!" Gin greeted as the man looked at him with an annoyed look.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura," Katsura said as Gin payed him no mind. Katsura then turned back to Yoichi and looked at him skeptically.

"So who are you anyway?" Katsura asked as Yoichi walked over and introduced himself. Katsura smiled, sensing this boy was indeed like Gin used to be.

"Well, maybe you would like to help me with my mission," Katsura said as he looked over at Gin as well. "You see, my associates are having a issue with some people that call themselves...

Find out the new challenge next time!


End file.
